


Debris

by SonataNocturne



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Series of short stories. Pairing changes, so does the theme. Will write to the beginning a warning though if there are dark themes.





	1. The snow

\-----

 

"Hey come on! You can't do that!", Chester yelled when the half Asian threw a snowball at him and it hit almost his face.

 

The emcee chuckled. "Dude! I am supposed to hit you with the ball! It went past you!"

 

"Yeah but not on the face!", the singer started to roll a new snowball.

 

It had been snowing heavily all day and they decided to have a snowball fight. Or actually the singer had started it by throwing a ball on Mike's back. And Mike didn't want to end it there. The sun had almost set and the stars were showing clearly.The snow made everything so quiet and beautiful and the serenity was unbelievable. Compared to the California sun it was rather unearthly.

 

"Well stop moving then! Wasn't my intention to hit your pretty face", Mike threw another one missing again.

 

Chester stuck his tongue out and threw his snowball making it land on Mike's shoulder. Then the emcee threw another ball at him but the singer was quicker and the ball hit the snow bank thudding softly. Mike growled stomping his feed making the snow flew around.

 

The singer bent down bursting into laughter. "I can't believe how bad you are at this!"

 

Mike raised his brows grinning. "Oh yeah?"

 

He ran charging at the singer who didn't see it coming and soon they both were laying in the snow giggling.

 

"Really? So you think that by pushing me in the snow you win?", the singer snorted rolling his eyes.

 

"Well... I think this will", the emcee grinned and started scoop the soft snow inside Chester's jacket and shirt making him squirm.

 

"Mike! Stop! You're making me wet and cold and... god that's cold!", Chester laughed and tried to push the half Asian off of him.

 

But Mike didn't and they both were now flushed and yelling at each other. The snow was still falling from the aegean colored sky. 

 

After a while the emcee coughed to get a breath and stopped. Chester was staring at him his eyes sparkling from joy and his cheeks red.

 

"Hey", Mike whispered his breath evaporating in the cold air.

 

"Hey", the singer whispered back. He was still holding Mike by the collar.

 

"You know I love you, right?", the other smiled.

 

Chester sighed the smile illuminating his face up too. "I do. And I love you too."

 

"You're just too good to be true. So pure and beautiful", the emcee gave a small peck on his nose.

 

"Well you don't look that bad either. And you are getting soft... Could you please let me go though? I'm kinda cold and wet", the snow had already melted inside his shirt making him shiver.

 

"Okay. Let's go inside so I can get you hot again", Mike grinned getting up and pulling Chester with him.

 

The singer chuckled and grabbed Mike to kiss him. While their tongues were rubbing against each other Mike was trying to guide them to the front door. He managed to open the door even when the singer was purring in his mouth and opening his jacket.

 

"Slow down honey. I can't even get my shoes off", he chuckled when the door closed behind them and Chester was still groping him and pulling his clothes off.

 

"Can't", Chester laughed and pushed Mike on the floor making his back slam against it painfully.

 

"Chester!", Mike breathed cringing. He would certainly have some bruises tomorrow.

 

The singer rolled his eyes. "Don't be so sensitive. The game is still on."

 

"Oh... OH! Am I also losing still?", the half Asian's eyes widened.

 

"Yes. But I think you will enjoy the losing too....", Chester smirked and started to button Mike's pants open pushing his eager lips on Mike's.

 

"Fuuuuuuck...", Mike mumbled as the singer bit his lower lip and dug his hand under his pants.

 

\-----


	2. The club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- shameless threesome smut.

\--------

 

They were in the middle of Europe. Literally middle of cause that was the most accurate Mike's drunken mind would think. The club was huge and they were lucky to blend in. Sure a guard watched them closely, but no one had bothered them or even looked at them with "I know who that is"- look. He had the most wonderful time laughing and joking with his best friends.

 

They had gotten a booth that was further away from the dance floor and actual talking was possible. Tomorrow they would have day off and the next day they would travel back to States. It was the end of one tour leg and it really showed. They were all ecstatic and relaxed, and the table was filled with drinks.

 

He downed the rest of the drum in his glass and laughed at Dave's imitation of some actor. Dave imitating an actor was hilarious. The actual imitation not so much, he couldn't even recognize the person.

 

"He is really bad", Brad whispered chuckling.

 

Mike nodded snorting. "Well he is bassist. Not an actor. And never will be."

 

The rum was burning in the back of his throat when he still felt the buzz from the drink before. He wasn't wasted. Just happy drunk as one could say. The bassist started another imitation and he rolled his eyes still laughing.

 

"Let's go to dance. I want to feel the heat on the dance floor", Brad mumbled and pushed him ahead of him before he could even say anything.

 

He didn't dance. Not really. But this... The alcohol pushing forward in his blood, almost itching. The colorful lights traveling on people's skins making it kinda psychedelic was enchanting. Before he even knew he was swaying to the beat and merging in the crowd. Brad was in trance staring to the ceiling and then closing his eyes smiling. The green and red lights danced on his face when he lifted his hands to the air pumping his fists.

 

People weren't paying any attention to them. For the others they were just two men having fun. Belonging to them, to the mass that jumped and twirled to the music. The darkness swallowed them only light being the colors bouncing around. Brad shook his head and suddenly turned his gaze to him. He didn't look drunk. Not even as much as Mike was. The guitarist closed the gap between them grabbing his hips. Mike startled, almost freezing. But the skinny fingers dug into his hips and pulled him closer.

 

It wasn't like they hadn't done something like this before. It had been teasing here and there, almost like a game for them. But in public... That was new. Brad trailed his hands up to his back pressing slowly with each of his fingers before he reached his shoulder blades and then rested his on his shoulders. And then the beat got faster and Brad chuckled starting to jump and turned around. Soon the hands were on his pulling them around to his stomach entwining their fingers together. Brad danced against him squirming.

 

Mike bit his lip and smiled. This was fun, he thought. But same time he really didn't want to get a hard on here, in the public. But the guitarist didn't stop. He rested his head on Mike's shoulder grinding his ass to his groin making Mike groan inwardly. The joy was visible on Brad's face illuminated by the colorful lights. Eyes closed Brad trailed his hands to Mike's neck feeling the short hairs and playing with them. Mike rolled his eyes and the guitarist turned slowly around grabbing him again and pulling close to him.

 

Brad wrapped his arms around him pushing their lower bodies together. But suddenly there were another pair of hands around his waist traveling slowly further and then under his shirt to caress his taunt abdomen. These were stronger and groping harder. He was just about to gasp and turn to see who it was but Brad glanced at the other and then him smirking. And the rush was amazing. Two pairs of hands feeling their way and the other man pressing against him trying to adjust to the rhythm. Brad chuckled apparently to his face smirking then again to the other man.

 

It was so enthralling and exciting. The crowd bounced around not knowing what was happening just next to them. Brad's eyes were sparkling when he pulled him into a kiss. Mike gasped when the soft lips touched his and the tongue slipped between them invading. But then he felt another lips on his neck. The other man was kissing the soft skin just behind his ear then biting it making him moan to Brad's mouth. His hands were digging into Mike's sides leaving bruising skin behind.

 

"Come on, let's got to the hotel", Brad mumbled to his ear making the small hairs stand up in is neck. His eyes widened with anticipation. Brad pulled him with him glancing behind his back once in a while. Quickly they slipped from the crowd and off of the club. When they got outside to the darkness of the night breathing the fresh air the stronger hands wrapped around him.

 

"Go on", Rob whispered to his ear. In the back if his mind Mike had knew it was him, but it was still somewhat a surprise.

 

Luckily the hotel was just across the street and in minutes they were in the elevator Mike wondering what was he really doing. Not that he wouldn't want this. But the idea where this was leading was still scary.

 

After the the door locked behind them he froze to his place. Rob sat on the bed tilting his head and smirking slightly. Brad stepped in front of Mike running his hand down his arm and bringing their lips together. Mike cling to him feeling his legs wobble. The guitarist squeezed his sides biting his lower lip and turned his gaze to him.

 

"I want to see him to fuck you", Brad breathed his mouth ghosting over his making him shiver.

 

Shit, he thought when Rob's hands were suddenly on him pulling his shirt off and gripping the waist of his pants. He watched the guitarist also take his shirt off carefully keeping his gaze on the half Asian. The nibbles on his neck weren't making it any easier to keep the focus on Brad. Then the guitarist was shaking his head cause of the amusement.

 

"Fuuuuck", Mike a strangled moan escaped from his lips. He rolled his head back when Rob's hand caught his growing member.

 

"Oh honey... I love when you moan like that", Brad groaned trailing his tongue on the veins on Mike's neck and pushing the pants down from the drummer standing behind him.

 

Rob's other hand was pulling his hair to tilt his head back so that he could reach the other side of his neck while the guitarist concentrated to the other side. Mike was moaning at the feeling and grasping to Brad's waistband. Rob stepped off from his pants and Brad's hands were free to help Mike with his. The half Asian whimpered when he felt Rob's hard on pressing against his now bare ass. His sensations were going on overdrive and the sound of Brad's zipper made him lean against the drummer who eagerly took him to his arms.

 

"Mike", Rob spun him around taking his head between his hands to kiss him.

 

Then it was Brad who pushed him further from behind making the two collapse on the bed. Rob pulled his shirt off with one smooth move and gripped then the gasping emcee against him kissing the already swollen lips. Mike moaned loudly when Brad pressed him between them groping his body. Then the emcee heard a lube bottle open and he wondered what the hell was happening and was he really doing it what he thought it was.

 

Then there was a wet slim finger pressing against his hole pushing past the muscle. He whimpered but it was swallowed by the drummer licking his lips. Rob's hands were gripping to his hair tugging almost too roughly while the guitarist added another finger preparing him. Mike didn't even know what to expect anymore but he decided he would just go with the flow and let Brad be in charge. Cause that was obviously what the guitarist wanted.

 

The fingers pulled out of him almost too soon when he just had started to enjoy them relaxing. He wanted to groan with frustration but content to a pout. Then the drummer gasped under him kissing his lips hard and he guessed what was happening. Brad was spreading the lube now on Rob's member while his lips were focusing on the soft skin on Mike's back following the spine up to his neck.

 

"Turn around", he whispered to Mike's ear the hot blow of air making the tiny hairs on his neck stand up.

 

Rob smirked helping him to turn and face the guitarist who instantly pushed their lips together. Brad could taste the drummer on his lips and it was making him crazy. Rob was kissing down to his shoulder and back to his neck and Mike felt that his hard on was getting unbearable.

 

Brad chuckled the raw desire burning in his eyes when he saw Mike's flushing cheeks. "Just sit on it."

 

Fuck, Mike thought. He found it super naughty and so freaking exciting. The drummer was holding him by the waist while Brad reached his hand between his thighs adjusting Rob's cock to his entrance. The drummer pushed him down while Brad concentrated again to his lips emitting a low hiss from him. Brad kneeled between Rob's legs getting as close to them as possible.

 

"Oh my fucking god", the drummer gasped when he was fully buried in the emcee.

 

Mike tried to catch his breath but it was so overwhelming. So many sensations pushing all of his thoughts aside. The pain was bearable and Brad's tongue invading his mouth exploring and tasting was helping. Rob dug his fingers to the soft flesh on his hips pushing him up. Mike took the hint and started to move slowly. He was already trembling when the guitarist finally coiled his fingers around his member. Brad glanced Rob over Mike's shoulder overly ecstatic that the emcee hadn't backed down and he got what he wanted. The drummer hissed letting himself fall to his back.

 

"You look amazing. All sweaty and blissful", he whispered his eyes shining when Mike whimpered riding the drummer harder now and picking up the pace.

 

"He feels good doesn't he?", Brad smirked grazing Mike's bottom lip with his teeth.

 

Which just made Mike's mind travel and think that they had done this obviously before. He cried out when the guitarist squeezed his cock harder spreading the pre cum with his thumb and pumping faster. Brad pushed his tongue between his lips attacking his mouth once again. Mike couldn't believe this. Wet friction and the throbbing cock inside him felt way more than just good. The wave of pleasure was pushing and pulling him and he didn't know what to do.

 

"Damn.... He is so fucking tight that I can't take much longer", Rob groaned when the emcee arched his back pushing down and burying his member all the way in.

 

Rob bucked his hips eager to get even deeper pulling the emcee down again. Mike gasped for air and came hard and suddenly all over the grinning guitarist's hand and his own stomach. The contracting ring of muscles around his member was getting too much but when he saw the guitarist take his hand to his lips licking up Mike's salty cum and closing his eyes to the sensation Rob felt the orgasm explode and spurted his hot seed deep into the emcee growling loudly.

 

"Holy fuck", he whispered when he had gotten his breathing steady.

 

Mike had collapsed over him giggling and gasping for air. Rob wrapped his hands around the emcee kissing his cheek. Brad stared at them shaking his head smiling. His hard on was still throbbing but this had already been better than he had thought.

 

"Go on. His turn", Rob nibbled Mike's earlobe and nuzzled to the sweaty warmth on his neck.

 

The smile that spread on Brad's flushed face made Mike moan inwardly. Shit, he thought when he pulled off of the drummer his legs wobbly with all the riding.

 

"Guess you have to be laying down for me", the guitarist breathed pushing him to his back while Rob made some space for them.

 

Mike knew there was no warming up now or even need for it but when Brad pushed instantly in he was still surprised. He was transfixed by Brad's sparkling eyes. He could have never imagined this to happen but he certainly wasn't complaining. The guitarist leaned down while he thrusted in with force. Mike could feel Rob stare at them just inches away from his face.

 

"This is so dirty... I can feel his cum inside of you making you perfectly slick for me", Brad breathed into his ear making him blush and whimper.

 

He closed his eyes gripping Brad's waist. Rob's hot breath felt amazing on his neck and then the soft lips were on his cheek. Rob continued further down licking the beautifully tanned skin wrapping his fingers to Mike's chin tilting his head. The emcee whimpered when Brad pushed deeper digging his fingers to his waist. Rob bit down on his shoulder leaving red marks behind and Mike could feel his cock twitch when the guitarist hit some wonderful spot inside of him.

 

"Shit....", Brad mumbled when the emcee threw his head back growling and wrapped his legs around his skinny waist.

 

"Nu uh... Look at me when he comes", Rob's hand got tighter around his chin pulling his head back down.

 

Brad dipped his head down nibbling Mike's earlobe carefully. He felt the burning in his abdomen ready to be released any second now. The emcee whimpered biting his bottom lip while Brad thrusted in the wet heat now faster. Rob's eyes were staring at him reading every single emotion.

 

"I can't take it, you feel so fucking good", Brad groaned thrusting in as hard as he could filling the emcee with his cum.

 

Rob's lips curled to a smile when Mike moaned wriggling and gripping the bed sheet with his fist. Mike swallowed trying to moisten his dry throat. Being totally spent he couldn't do anything but to lay there. The rigid tongue invading his mouth made him purr and the guitarist giggle.

 

"So this it what you two do on your free time", he chuckled when the drummer pulled away breaking the kiss.

 

Brad rolled onto his side shaking his head. "Three."

 

"Huh? Three?", Mike arched his brow not understanding the answer.

 

"Yeah, three. Chester likes to be involved too", Rob winked his eye.

 

"Oh...", now his mind was racing when he thought about them three.

 

Brad chuckled pointing at his cock that was getting hard again. "Oh lord Mike... I thought you already got your pleasure."

 

"You want me to call Chester? I assume he would be more than happy to join us", he continued smiling wickedly.

 

Mike's eyes widened. "Oh... Uhm... Well... I think I need shower first."

 

"Okay... Take your time. I think we had a sparkling wine in the fridge. We will pop that open in the meantime", Brad winked his eye letting the drummer pull him to his lap.

 

Oh boy.

 

\------


	3. The shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- for the sex stuff, lol

\------

 

It was the hottest day ever. Or at least it felt like it. Chester woke up and groaned at the feeling. The rays of sun were making his sweaty skin shimmer. He liked hot weather but this was crazy. It wasn't even noon yet but still the sun was burning and forcing him to get up and get to the shower. He wanted to continue with sleeping but it wouldn't happen before a cold shower and even the thought of the water running down his sweaty skin made him purr inwardly.

 

Glancing at the clock he rolled his eyes and wished this was just a special day and the rest of the summer wouldn't be this hot. Without even bothering to check out the temperature he walked to the bathroom and hiking his boxers down and on the cream tiled floor. The water he didn't turn to freezing cold though, just to cool. When it was just perfect he stepped in and under the stream. It felt amazing against his sticky skin and he moaned softly throwing his head back. He just stood there letting the stream run over his body savor in the feeling. Which soon guided his thoughts elsewhere making him aroused.

 

Smirking he decided that maybe he could have some fun before going back to sleep and reached to coil his fingers around his member. Biting his lip he tried to keep a moan in while he grew hard under his own hand. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall letting his mind wander.

 

But what he didn't notice was a pair of brown eyes that were staring at him. Mike had woken up to the sound of running water and realizing the other was in shower he decided to join. He had tiptoed to the bathroom as silently as possible to surprise him. And this was even better. Seeing Chester touch himself like that made him so hot. Swallowing hard he tried to remain quiet as he let his eyes travel on the singer's beautiful tattooed skin. The glass walls of the shower cubicle weren't steamy as they normally would be and he could see the other clearly.

 

A soft whine escaped from Chester's mouth when he pumped his hand. His other hand was squeezing a nipple making it deliciously red and erect. Mike licked his lips forcing himself to stay still and not run to there to get a taste. He felt his cock throb in his boxers but he sure had other plans than relieving himself there. Besides he wanted to see the rest of the show and it would most certainly draw Chester's attention to him if he would move now.

 

The singer threw his head against the wall panting and gripping his member harder. Now his other hand had traveled to his mouth. The wet tongue was flicking around his slim finger before his rosy lips wrapped around it sucking. Mike gasped when Chester's hand quickened the pace while he smiled the finger still in his mouth. Water drops were falling now on his abdomen when he arched his back. The half Asian wanted so much to join him but he new it wouldn't take long anymore.

 

Mike gulped keeping his eyes on the hand that stroked the rock hard member. It was getting painful for himself but he wasn't going to give up. This was way too electrifying to stop like that. He bit his lip almost too hard when the singer bit his own finger trying to keep the moan in. Mike wanted to feel the heat that he knew was radiating from the other. Kiss his lips and lick the sensitive skin on his neck. He breathed heavily almost feeling what his touch would do to the other.

 

He fixed his eyes to the alluring face when Chester let out a low moan just barely loud enough for Mike to hear, making shivers run through him. The cum painted Chester's hand when he pumped it few last times releasing himself. Mike stepped back slowly leaving the room and when he glanced at the singer once more he saw the contented smile spread on his face.

 

Mike knew it should take some time for Chester to get down from the heaven and wash himself but he crawled back to the bed facing the wall as he had been before and stayed still listening and pretending to be asleep still. After a while the sound of running water stopped and soon he heard the door creak open. The singer was probably drying himself to a towel and Mike grew anxious.

 

Then he felt the mattress shift when Chester was laying next to him. He grinned and waited patiently. The singer turned to his and stretched slowly. After the other started to breathe calmer Mike turned around and snaked his hand around Chester's waist pulling him closer.

 

"I saw that, you know. Quite a show", he whispered to Chester's ear pressing his hard on against him.

 

The singer gasped in surprised feeling his neck got goosebumps. He really had thought the other had slept the whole time.

 

"Which means you need another shower soon when I'm finished with you", he chuckled nibbling the ear now.

 

\------


	4. The hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel for 'The Club'
> 
>  
> 
> Warning- for the shameless foursome smut.

\-----

 

When Mike came back from the steaming shower the singer had already arrived. Brad and Rob were sipping the sparkling wine under the white hotel sheets joking with the singer who looked funny fully clothed next to the other two.

 

"I heard you were partying without me", Chester chuckled.

 

"Well, we didn't want to scare him off the first time right Rob?", Brad nodded towards Mike a playful grin spreading on his face.

 

"Ooooh, wait... We didn't even tell him what Chester likes", Rob snorted.

 

Brad laughed shaking his head. "Well Mike, we will warn you now. You will be wearing collared shirt tomorrow and don't know about are you able to sit..."

 

Mike felt the skin on his abdomen tingle while he gulped. The singer was looking him like he was prey, smirking cockily. Shit, he thought.

 

"And now I need to keep Brad's promise", he stated and walked to Mike.

 

The half Asian didn't budge first but then Chester was pushing him and suddenly he noticed that he was already back against the wall. He swallowed hard and watched the singer straight into his eyes.

 

"This is gonna be good", Brad chuckled and placed his glass to the bedside table.

 

Rob poked him handing his glass to him too. "Hush! Don't go ruining me moment."

 

"So you had fun with them?", Chester asked still just staring at him their chests almost touching.

 

The emcee didn't know what to do. "Yeah."

 

He watched then Chester's lips get closer and then they were on his the eager tongue invading his mouth. The lips were hard, almost bruising him. It didn't take long until the emcee who had had been so confused was already purring in Chester's mouth wanting more of that kiss. The hands were on his waist traveling over his ribs to his shoulders and then to cup his cheeks. His fingers were way softer than Brad's and smaller than Rob's.

 

"I don't think I will need these", the singer broke the kiss and started to undress.

 

Mike watched him pull the shirt off swiftly and the continue with the pants while he kept the gaze to the emcee. He didn't dare to move even when he didn't even know what was ahead or was he going to like it. Then the small cold hands were again on his stomach feeling along the edge of the towel, teasing. It felt amazing and he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

 

Just as he was about to say something a sharp tug tilted his head and the lips were on his neck.

 

"Fuuuuck", he moaned as the singer nibbled first his neck softly and then bit on it sending shivers down his spine.

 

"Told you", Brad grinned and bit then his lip.

 

"Oh you like that?", Rob smirked stroking his side.

 

Brad shook his head knowing what Rob had in mind. "No no no, don't. I'm way to exhausted for seconds."

 

"You sure? Cause I'm not", the drummer pushed him roughly on his back grabbing the curls.

 

"Robbie....", he pleaded when the other mimicked Chester's actions knowing it was just what Brad liked. The skin between his teeth felt amazing but he could already feel what it did to the other.

 

"God I love when you beg like that", Rob licked the fresh bite knowing it would turn later to nice shade of purple.

 

Brad growled in frustration. "Rob seriously... Now you're quoting me, almost word to word"

 

On the other side of the room they heard a low moan when Chester was grinding against Mike, only the towel between their hardening members. The singer had pinned Mike's wrists against the wall attacking his neck again and again, switching from licking to sucking and back to biting. It was like a whirlwind off sensations and the emcee was obviously having hard time keeping his voice in control and himself not falling on his knees.

 

"I think they probably already know that we are fucking here Mike. You know... I think you can't keep your voice down when he starts with you properly", Brad stated.

 

"Delson! Now I'm getting jealous....", Rob pouted with a glint in his eye.

 

Brad smirked leaning to kiss the drummer. "Babe..."

 

Mike frowned at the words. "You guys... Have done this way longer than I initially thought."

 

"Sure we have", Chester ripped the towel off letting it drop to the floor and grabbed Mike's throat with other hand applying just enough pressure for the other to whimper and guided him to the bed.

 

"What else there is to do on lonely nights on tour... Than to fuck", he kissed the soft lips that were slightly parted waiting for his.

 

"I meant mostly the word babe than....", Mike started but was shut down when Chester coiled his fingers around his hard on.

 

"That's their thing. Brad goes all soft when he is being teased. I don't", the singer tilted his head and smirked.

 

Mike gasped when the still cold fingers started to pump his cock slowly while Chester leaned to kiss the already tender flesh on his neck. "You don't?"

 

"Yeah, I don't. Don't like the soft talk, at least not before", the singer raked his hair and pulled then again harshly making him squirm and moan in both pleasure and pain. Or was it the pain causing the pleasure of the pleasure causing the pain, he didn't know. And he didn't care. The feeling was more perfect than he could have ever imagined.

 

On the other bed the drummer had gotten Brad to a state of a wriggly mess. He was moaning and biting his lip and running his blunt nails against Rob's back, leaving red stripes behind. Their cocks were rubbing against each other looking delicious and Mike felt his cheeks burn hot.

 

"Look at them... You haven't seen it yet but Rob is hot when he dominates Brad. I have seen it so many times. At same time I want to jump in and stay and watch. Lucky I have you now here to play with so I can have fun and watch them same time", Chester whispered to Mike's ear and squeezed both of his hands which made Mike emit a low moan.

 

"Chaz... fuck...", Mike's whisper was strangled. The pressure on his member felt wonderful.

 

"Yes I will. I just want to enjoy teasing you for just a little while longer", the singer chuckled and released his grip on Mike's hair.

 

Slowly he backed up keeping his eyes on Mike's and sunk then his mouth on the throbbing member. The emcee moaned and arched his back when the tip hit the back of Chester's throat.

 

"Look at that", it was Rob's turn to whisper to Brad.

 

The guitarist turned his head gasping since the drummer was still following what Chester was doing, just slightly behind, now pumping Brad's rock hard member.

 

"What was that what you said before? This is gonna me good, right? I can agree to that", he let his teeth graze Brad's earlobe and then turned to kiss the corner of his mouth.

 

"Why haven't we done this before, huh?", Chester released Mike's cock from his mouth causing the emcee whimper in protest. Mike breath was hitching and his eyes locked to the singer.

 

"I have no idea", Rob shook his head.

 

The singer chuckled and turned back to watch Mike who was writhing and biting his lip in frustration.

 

"There's by the plenty of room on this bed too", Chester tilted his head smirking.

 

Rob leaned back up. "You heard that? We have been invited over."

 

He helped the guitarist get up and together they joined Chester and Mike to the other bed.

 

"Great", the singer said smiling when Rob pushed Brad on his back next to Mike.

 

"He is way too horny", Brad gasped his eyes wide.

 

Rob laughed kissing him. "Don't worry, you're mine first."

 

"Like that helps anything", the other rolled his eyes and glanced at the singer. He knew Chester could keep on like this whole night until he was satisfied and the others utterly spent.

 

Mike leaned up and cupped Chester's cheeks to kiss him. The singer grabbed his wrists quickly pinning them above his head with one hand but he didn't break the kiss. Mike whimpered when the other showed two fingers at once inside of him. The burning sensation was lovely and he bucked against the fingers.

 

"Oh... Who is the eager one now", Chester breathed scissoring his fingers. "Maybe I could use some lube though."

 

The drummer was quicker and handed the bottle for him from the bedside table. Meanwhile the guitarist locked eyes with Mike and connected their lips. Mike was craving for more pushing his rigid tongue in exploring. Brad could feel the emcee trembling, his heart pounding against his chest but then there was a low growl that made shivers run through him. He glanced from the corner of his eye what was happening and noticed Chester was already ramming in Mike.

 

"Fuuuuuuck....", the emcee was squirming feeling like he was about to lose his mind.

 

"God you're so tight", Chester whispered in his ear continuing then with nibbling the earlobe.

 

The singer was still holding Mike's wrists with one hand the other on his waist digging his fingers down to the flesh. Rob shook his head to Chester's expression and smirked. Then he grabbed Brad's hair forcing him to focus back to him.

 

"Yeah, don't turn your gaze away from me", he breathed and pushed through the muscle making the guitarist gasp and bit his lip.

 

"I could do this everyday", Chester mumbled watching the others.

 

He loved to be in charge and same time he had some eye candy. More than just one. The emcee looked absolutely divine sweat shimmering on his forehead and the bruises already forming on his neck. He was chewing his swollen lip and again trying to keep his voice down. And then there was the muscular drummer that was thrusting in the guitarist his huge hands squeezing the thin waist. Brad was having really hard time keeping his eyes on Rob. That Chester could easily tell.

 

"I can't take much longer... It feels way too good", Mike whimpered pleading.

 

"Of course... You already had some fun", the singer chuckled.

 

He released Mike's wrists and placed now both of his hands under Mike's ass lifting it to a different angle. The emcee yelled and arched his back when Chester hit the sweet spot inside of him. He had tried to focus to something else but the burning in his abdomen was already wanting to get released. The rock hard member inside of him felt unbelievable especially now since the singer was picking up the pace.

 

Brad moaned right beside his ear overdriving his sensations. Mike's vision was blurring as the orgasm washed over him and he came hard untouched when the singer rammed once again in hitting the spot perfectly. He heard Rob gasp when he splattered his cum all over his stomach and chest. Chester didn't stop the thrusting. Even the grin didn't fade from his face. But he dipped down to kiss the emcee while the other was trying to catch his breath.

 

"You know what to do with it", Rob breathed to the guitarist smirking.

 

"Whoa! Shit... That's.... hot", Chester gasped when Brad leaned over to lick the cum from Mike's sweaty skin.

 

Brad knew this show was mostly for Rob so he didn't hurry. Lapping the salty substance he stopped to savor the taste. Mike was staring at him eyes wide holding his breath. The whole night had been crazy but now he couldn't believe his eyes even when the guitarist had already tasted him just while ago. Brad tried to focus cleaning the emcee properly while he felt Rob quickening his thrusts pushing now deeper. Obviously the sight was throwing him over the edge once again.

 

Mike wriggled when the singer dug his fingers deeper into his flesh and spilled his seed screaming. Coming down from the high Chester grabbed Rob by the hair forcing him to tilt his head and pushed their lips together harshly. The drummer moaned getting lost in the rhythm while Chester pushed his tongue inside his mouth still riding the orgasm out.

 

The guitarist swallowed hard at the sight in front of him. Two of his bandmates were kissing passionately, the other still pounding in him and then the emcee leaned to kiss his neck.

 

"Mike....", he whimpered as he felt Mike's hand on his cock and the burn in his abdomen getting intolerable.

 

Mike trailed his lips to Brad's sucking his bottom lip gently and then grazing it with his teeth. When the other reached the back of his head tangling fingers to his curls Brad knew he couldn't take it anymore. Moaning he came on Mike's hand feeling his whole world explode.

 

Rob gasped trying to get a breath as he felt the guitarist tighten around his cock. Brad arched his back grabbing onto the sheets knowing that the drummer was close too. Chester knew exactly what was needed and grinning devilishly he bit hard on Rob's shoulder making him yell and throw his head back.

 

"Fuck!", the drummer gasped barely able to speak while he was the last to come, spurting his hot seed deep inside Brad.

 

"I think I'm speechless", the guitarist swallowed hard when Rob rolled next to him.

 

"Now tell me why we haven't played with him earlier", the singer wondered kissing Mike hungrily.

 

The emcee couldn't help the moan emitting from his throat even when he was absolutely exhausted. Chester's mouth felt amazing on his swollen lips.

 

"Well I thought he would never be willing to this. But then our drunken minds decided that it was worth to try and.... well it was just perfect moment", Rob said letting the thin guitarist move closer, against him leaning his head on the strong chest.

 

"That was way too much fun. And you coming without me even touching you... Oh Mikey, that was so hot", Chester licked his neck.

 

"And I was right about the shirt thing. The bruises are getting darker", Brad chuckled.

 

Mike purred when the singer continued with his actions tongue against his skin and his fingers playing with his nipples.

 

"You're beautiful", Chester mumbled staring at the other.

 

"I thought you didn't do soft talk", the emcee gasped when Chester squeezed his nipple.

 

"Before the sex, I said," the other whispered nibbling now his earlobe.

 

Brad sighed. "And I was right about that too. He is way too horny."

 

"Yeah. Who's up for round two?", Chester's eyes were sparkling when a devilish grin spread again on his face.

 

"No!", they shouted out in unison causing the singer groan in disappointment.

 

"That's lame", the singer pouted.

 

Mike rolled his eyes and pulled him in his arms. "Can we sleep first at least?"

 

Brad rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Let him rest, you don't know where that leads..."

 

They all bursted into a tired laughter and tangled then to each other before falling into a deep sleep, even Chester eventually.

 

\------


	5. The elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings here really, maybe trigger but dunno. Just super short and simple.

\-----

 

"Where the hell are they?", the singer frowned when they were leaving the venue.

 

Mike shrugged. "Well they'll be in the bus anyway. Not like we would be leaving without most of the band."

 

"True. Just wondered how does it take so long. Maybe they already went", Chester chuckled pressing the button to call the elevator.

 

They had had an amazing show and he was still pumped. The long drive from state to another didn't really tempt but he knew he would manage, just like always. They stepped inside the elevator and started the way to the ground floor where the tour bus was waiting for them. But soon the elevator jammed between floors three and two. Mike watched the numbers shining above the door and went then to the buttons pressing first the ground floor one and then all the others.

 

"What the fuck? We are stuck?", he groaned throwing his hands to the air.

 

"Shit...", Chester picked up his phone and watched the emcee push all the buttons again.

 

"There's no alarm button. Why there's no alarm button!", the half Asian gasped not believing this was happening.

 

"Barely signal. I'll send a message that were stuck here, they'll get us out soon", Chester answered glancing at the emcee who looked weird.

 

"That's not soon enough. I need to get out now", Mike slammed his fist to the door once like waiting for an answer and started then to pound it.

 

"Help! Were stuck! The elevator jammed!", he started to yell at the door.

 

Chester sighed. "Mike stop. They won't hear that."

 

"No no no... They have to. Someone has to. I can't wait until... There has to be someone out there", Mike mumbled and continued with the yelling.

 

Chester arched his eyebrow. "Don't think there is anyone. I think they already left. At least not on these middle floors."

 

"I hate elevators, I hate this fucking unreliable machine.... That's why I always use stairs if I can. I want to get out!", the emcee buried his face into his hands and started to pace around.

 

The singer watched it for a while and then shook his head. "Mike! Stop it. You're making me anxious too."

 

"You don't... You don't understand. I can't stay here. I can't breath and I can't... Chester I want out. Now! I need to get out right now", Mike wailed his eyes filled with pure fear.

 

"They will get us soon. I promise! This isn't closed space, there comes plenty of air of the cracks. And even if it would be were getting out before that", the singer was taken aback by Mike's panic.

 

"That's not helping. I need to get out. I can't wait. I feel like suffocating, it...", the emcee paced faster a thin film of sweat shining on his forehead.

 

Chester bit his lip wondering what now. "Mike. They are here soon. You just have to be patient, okay."

 

"No! I can't wait! I... don't... I can't breathe. I can't...", the half Asian raked his hair hyperventilating now.

 

The singer watched him sobbing a while but then he just couldn't anymore. Mike would pass out soon from lack of oxygen which he was causing to himself.

 

"Mike please! Calm down", he grabbed him by the shoulders stopping him on his tracks.

 

But the panic didn't subside from his eyes. He was just shaking and hyperventilating more, trying to push his hands.

 

"Hey! Mike!", Chester shook him but he wasn't able to stop it. The emcee's eyes were just bouncing from wall to wall and he was gripping to Chester's hands clawing them away whimpering something incoherent.

 

"Shit...", he mumbled and then just followed his instincts.

 

Pressing his lips against his, he felt Mike's knees give in and they collapsed on the floor. Hands traced under his jacket massaging his tense back muscles the slim fingers digging down to his flesh. He himself took Mike's face between his hands pushing against him harder. The soft lips were sliding smoothly on Chester's, responding to all of his movements. Mike's shaking was horrible but soon Chester noticed the breathing was more even while the kiss was growing more fierce. He purred to Mike's mouth when the teeth caught his lower lip, nipping and grazing it then. It sends tiny electric shocks that traveled all the way to his fingers and toes and made his stomach feel funny.

 

"Are you calm already?", he stopped gasping for air.

 

Mike swallowed staring at the beautiful dark eyes. "Yeah. I think I am. But please continue though."

 

The singer nodded knowing the other would probably just start panicking again. But on the other hand he didn't mind. The task was quite pleasant to his liking.

 

\------


End file.
